Rainbow Ranger
Jamie Lianne Cranston (better known as the Rainbow Ranger) is a fan-made superheroine created by Crossoverfan85. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Brainiac Adam's movie: The Rights Fighters. About her Jamie was born on August 12th, 1986 in South Dakota. She is a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wears a light blue sweatshirt, dark blue pants, and purple sneakers in her unmorphed form. She has always loved rainbows ever since she was a child, and had wished to walk on Rainbow Road. One night, she made a wish on a star, and her dream of walking on Rainbow Road came true. She walked across it, and entered a magical world where a team of superheroes called the Rights Fighters lived. She accidently ran into a young man with a rainbow-colored afro, who wore an indigo colored outfit and a pair of glasses. She quickly apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, he told her she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright. The young man told her his name was Dr. DJ, and was a member of the Rights Fighters. Jamie also told him her name, how she ended up in his world, and she had never heard of the Rights Fighters. Dr. DJ explained to her about the Rights Fighters team and what they do, Jamie was impressed by this. And so, Dr. DJ invited Jamie to come and meet the rest of the Rights Fighters at the command center. She met the other Rights Fighters, and told them the story of how she ended up in their world, and Dr. DJ asked the Yellow Fire if Jamie could become a Rights Fighter. Yellow Fire agreed that would be a good idea, and so Jamie was granted magical rainbow powers and became the Rainbow Ranger. When Jamie transforms into the Rainbow Ranger, her hair is styled in pigtails, and she wears a baby blue outfit with a rainbow on it, dark blue cape, and dark blue boots. Powers and abilities The Rainbow Ranger's powers and abilities include: Flight - The ability to stay in midair without falling to the ground. Super speed - The jump-start technique that allows her to fly. Rainbow blast - A unique technique, where she shoots rainbow-colored beams from her hands, which can weaken an enemy by confusing them, it also causes the enemy to be knocked out. Catchphrases Here are the Rainbow Ranger's most famous quotes: "Dr. DJ, you are the world's greatest superhero!" *while admiring Dr. DJ* "Life is one big party, and that means the music is calling. Let's dance!" *starts dancing* "Unleash the power of the rainbow!" *uses Rainbow blast on an enemy* Friends The Rainbow Ranger has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Batman, Super Ryan, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rocky, and Spike Enemies The Rainbow Ranger also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, and Wagbo The gallery of pictures Dr. DJ and Rainbow Ranger.png|Dr. DJ and Rainbow Ranger drawn by Brainiac Adam Trivia The Rainbow Ranger is the second fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom, but she has no real-life counterpart, because her secret idtentity is a fictional character. Her #1 favorite superhero is Dr. DJ, and he eventually became her boyfriend, after it was discovered that they had a lot in common: A love rainbow-colored objects and bright lights They met at the same nightclub where the Yellow Fire stopped the two rude bouncers The Rainbow Ranger is the next door neighbor of the young man that wanted a job instead of going to college, and Dr. DJ came to his rescue The Rainbow Ranger and the Fuchsia Heart are the only two members of the Rights Fighters not to be superheroes from birth, since they are ordinary humans from a completely different galaxy, who later gained magical powers when they entered the world where the Rights Fighters live. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters